DEAD!
by Ada Gamez
Summary: This story occurs between chapters 12 and 20 of the series and continues in AFTER STEELE ALIVE AND KICKING. ENJOY IT!


DEAD…(BETWEEN STEELE SPAWNIG TO BEG BORROW…OR STEELE…EPS.12/20)

Finding fences in her attic, his department, and the research agency itself left them dumbfounded. That night and several more had to spend them together for the worst things that only with a lush imagination could they have thought they would live. A very strange parade of people gave condolences to Mildred who mourned their deaths and who almost died herself seeing them alive. A whole series of events very close to the life he had left behind, full of hardships and sorrows, enveloped them and everything that happened to them was making them feel more united. However, that was not the life he wanted to live with her. They left that quagmire giving thousands of laps to get to understand what had happened after the alleged death of both shots in his apartment.

Mildred at that time learned from them that they were still a couple and that they loved each other. She felt very happy, that was wonderful.

At last she could feel like the mother of both. They were her children. She embraced both of them and the three uncorked champagne toasting for life.

With her somewhat antiquated thoughts, Mildred asked if they had thought of formalizing their union and their love. Laura was the first to quickly admit that they had not considered marrying each other. Remington remembered the notification that had arrived by mail from the INS and the pressure that had urged him on the matter of having his papers in order with the immigration department. He had that note hidden in one of his jacket pockets and didn't share it with Laura because he couldn't imagine how she would react to that matter.

The idea of marrying her wasn't elusive. He thought it would be very difficult for her to agree to marry him as an American citizen that she was if he proposed to her with a wedding ring. She would think he was using her to save himself from deportation.

She had no illusions of marriage with him and if he had them he didnt show them in any clear way.

He didn't know why he didn`'t dare to mention the subject.

He considered telling Mildred.

He discarded that idea.

He remained silent for a few more weeks, although Laura imagined that something bad was happening because he suddenly had a somber look and a hardened face ... some kind of concern? When the Cranch thing happened they were distant again. He knew that at any moment someone from immigration would investigate by sticking his nose into the papers of Remington Steele and despite being the invention of Laura she was going to suffer the consequences of having sustained a fraud. He lamented in solitude at night that it was the moment when he most missed her to know that Norman Keyes was like a bloodhound snooping in his past and the fraud would be discovered at any moment. If only he had a clue, a name to give her and leave the matter unharmed, with the agency safe ...

He knew that for Laura it would be the worst of the reproach and that despite having been serving the community fighting crime was a socially installed fraud and maybe she would have to pay it with jail. Both had sustained a fraud no less than four years, until it could happen that the justice considered that the false investigator that he was able to invent evidence and thousands of cases should be reopened and those who had ever been imprisoned because of them and their investigations they could act because of their own state of illegality.

He finally decided that if Mildred wanted to be a real investigator he would tell her everything and talk to her about his mysterious past and if she could make those damn computers talk she would have to get to work as much as possible to look up data about his possible origin in Kilkenny, in Dublin or wherever he had lived since childhood.

One night he went to Mildred's house. She was surprised to see him there at such an unusual hour of the night.

Oh, boss ... is there a problem? Did something happen to Miss Holt?

No, calm down, Mildred ... I need you to investigate something for me ...

Say, boss, what is it about?

Everything has to do with my past. I need to know who stole this watch ... "he said taking out of his pocket the gold watch that had belonged to the Earl of Claridge.

That again, boss?

Mildred, you know that Laura and I toured Ireland and London for this, but it was never clear that note where Patrick O'Rourke had to tell me who my father was because when I traveled to Ireland O'Rourke was killed. That episode was very confusing, I received a blow, I lost my memory and you already know the rest of the story ... but I feel we have skipped something. Further…

Mildred just then noticed the disheveled face of him and scared she said:

Besides what boss? You don't scare me ...

God knows that Laura needs my name, my real name and Norman Keyes is on my heels ... he wants to prove that I am a fraud ...

Ohm that cretin ...

No Mildred ... Laura and I never seriously considered it, but we knew that this would happen sooner or later ...

Maybe, but that Keyes is a fool if he thinks we're going to let him unmask you ... he should be grateful for all the fuss when he wanted to blame you for the diamonds that Saltzman had stolen ... That positioned him much better at him in his work.

But there is something else ...

What more boss?

The immigration department is poking their noses. I received this notification ...yesterday…

He extended the paper to her.

Mildred read carefully.

Oh, this is worrisome ... does Miss Holt already know?

I haven't told her yet. You know how much it has cost us to be together on a personal level that exceeds that of mere pleasure ... If I say we could get married to fix my situation in migrations she will reject me ...

Why do you think that boss?

Mildred, you know how Laura is structured ...

But I am sure that she wants you ... If you talk to her face to face she will understand and help you. If she thinks about it, she will see that it is for the benefit of the agency ...

Laura doesn't want to get married ...

BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOT ASKED IT!

Do you know something that I ignore?

Oh, this old woman that you have in front of you observes and deduces ... Miss Holt goes crazy with jealousy when some girl approaches you and you flirt with that girl ... Many times I have seen her look at a picture of you that she believes that I don't know that she keeps it on her desk and she can stay for several minutes looking at the picture as she wonders things and sighing ... for you ... She does it every time you disappear even for a good cause or when she believes yout may be in danger…

Really, Mildred? Remington's eyes lit up with a different brightness at that unexpected revelation

Sure, man! Exclaimed the secretary, the friend, the confidante Mildred. When you were reunited with Anna Simpson, it's time you knew, boss ... she almost went crazy ... I knew that woman was not the best thing that had happened to you in life, that smell of Miss Holt for research and to "read" people, it takes it to wherever it goes, I think it is part of the essence of it, boss. She sees it coming to you and her eyes shine in a special way ... have not you noticed? Neither am I foolish not to know that there was something between you when you returned from San Diego and when at last you told me I have been the happiest mother on earth because I love you as my own children. In fact, you two are my only family here, boss. Why do you think I interposed between you and that Millicent Fairbush? Why do you think I bought the Auburn for the agency ...? Only to deduct taxes? With the rich history of that car that was tempting both of them, I did nothing but bring the apple closer to you and you didn't dare to give that one the bite! You have broken my nerves more than once ...! she exclaimed, giving him pats of love on his arm. Even I thought of sending Mulch a basket of jams when I imagined that in San Diego you were in the best of times ...

But all that has fallen apart, Mildred ... Laura doesn't show me anything of interest ... I don't dare to give her flowers, or sweets, or prepare a dinner for her because I feel that at any time the doubts she has about me they will reappear and she will tell me very horrible things that are going to hurt me now much more than I can manage to endure ... .- Remington replied

Look, boss, both you and Miss Holt have not clearly stated how you feel about each other. You let one case after another wrap them both and they do not stop to wonder how important they are to each other and so they will never end up being honest ...!

Think about it, tomorrow you will find yourself with a new case that will first be sincere among you and you will postpone once again being together for the great love you have. You love Miss Holt and I am sure that she loves you ... let me take care of your past that you have too much with your present. I will get as thoroughly as I can ... let me try boss ...!

It's okay, Mildred, but let it be our biggest secret!

You got it, boss!

And this time it was she who stamped a loud kiss on Remington Steele's cheek.

(Continued on After Steele alive and kicking)


End file.
